Out of Time
by JimKirk1
Summary: Meeting an unknown power, Jim Kirk and the Enterprise must help them go back to their own galaxy and fend off any invasions by the Separatists and the Sith, while dealing with internal conflicts that threaten to divide the crew of the Enterprise and get everyone killed in the process.
1. The meeting of powers

Out of Time

Chapter 1

A.N: Sorry for the long waits. I am juggling school, band, and another fanfic.

* * *

Silence. Then a brief flash. Unbeknownst to whoever was there at that place and time conveniently, this was the Republic fleet. It comprised about 20 Venator-Class Cruisers, 10 Acclamator-Class landing cruisers, and 15 Arquitrens-Class escorts. They were headed to Coruscant to head off Grievous after getting intel that he was planning an attack on Coruscant. Little did they know what would happen.

"General Skywalker, we've reached an area of space that several ships have disappeared from. I suggest we be cautious and slow to sub-light," Admiral Yularen said.

"Well, according to intel, Grievous plans to attack in the next few hours, so we're not stopping."

"Very well, General." Yularen sighed. He was used to Skywalker's plans, most of them reckless. Well, they worked. Sometimes.

* * *

Slowly, the Yamamoto slipped through the night. This was one of the newest ships in the fleet. A large warship, it was decided that Starfleet would send it on a shakedown cruise, then send it to patrol the border. Currently, it was exploring the Cochrane Anomaly, under the command of Captain Morgan Bateson. This was his first command, and he was ecstatic that he would command such a new and important ship as this.

"Captain, scans are showing sector C-3 of the Anomaly shows no planets or ships. But we did find some fluidic space eddies," the Vulcan science officer, T'Mar, explained.

"Interesting," Bateson replied. He was excited, yes, but he was starting to get a little bored. He felt like he wanted a little adventure in his career.

* * *

"General, there's a wormhole right ahead of us," Yularen said, worried.

"It's not too big, is it?" Skywalker said, unfazed.

"It's big enough to swallow the entire fleet."

"SIR! We've lost power. We hit an anomaly!" One of the clones said.

"Sir! We're being pulled into the wormhole!" Another said.

"Brace for turbulence!" Skywalker yelled.

"What did we get into this time?" Kenobi said, half sarcastically.

The wormhole then consumed the first cruiser, powerless to stop it.

Then the rest.

Thrown into the unknown, Anakin Skywalker hoped that he didn't just seal their fates.

* * *

"Sir, several large ships are exiting the wormhole," T'Mar said.

"Go to Yellow Alert."

"Helm, place ship under yellow alert."

"Yellow Alert set, Sir."

"Sir, ships coming out of the wormhole!" the helmsman said, a little louder than the situation allowed.

Captain Bateson quieted the helmsman, then turned to look at the view screen, a mix of anticipation and dread showing on his face.

* * *

It was dark. Really dark. Skywalker didn't know why, but there was a hand shaking his shoulder. He felt slightly annoyed, then got up.

"Anakin!" Kenobi said.

"UGH! I'm up!" Anakin groggily said.

"Well, on one hand, we all didn't die a horrible, painful death in your hands. On the other, we're lost." Kenobi said, summing up the situation in about 20 words.

"So what now?"

"Well, there's a ship sitting outside, and it's been scanning us for the last 15 minutes."

"What?! Should we destroy it?"

"Calm down," Obi Wan said to pacify his former padawan. "It hasn't done anything hostile, just sat there."

"Well then, why don't we try to communicate with them?"

"I was just thinking that myself."

* * *

"Sir, we're receiving a hail from one of the unknown ships. It's requesting to talk with us. They will allow us onboard their ship, to discuss what happened."

"Alright, tell them that we'll be beaming over to a specified location soon."

"Yes, Sir. transmitting message."


	2. Safe Haven

Out of Time

Chapter 2

The Yamamoto faced the _Resolute_ , which was 4700 meters off its bow. Captain Morgan Bateson stroked his beard while listening to General Kenobi's story.

"So you're saying that you're from another galaxy?" Bateson asked Kenobi.

"It appears so. None of these star patterns match the ones in our navigation computer, except for one. After recalibrating, the computer said our galaxy is about 85 million light-years away. Even with our hyperspace drives, it'll take thousands, if not tens of thousands of years. So we're stuck here for the moment, until that wormhole opens back up."

"Well, you're welcome here. I'm part of the United Federation of Planets, which is dedicated to peace, unity, and equality."

"Well then, it looks like we got lost in the right spot," Anakin said, as he walked in from another room. Obi Wan turned to look at Anakin.

"But we have no way of getting home. That's the big problem, and we can't stay here while we try to find a solution," Obi Wan said.

"In that case, you're welcome here in the Federation," Bateson said. "As long as there's no violent confrontations, and no attacks on Federation territories or property, and no unprovoked attacks on our neighbors, the Klingons, or the Romulans."

Obi Wan considered for a moment, then replied,

"I think we can manage that. It can't be that hard, can it?"

* * *

The Republic fleet arrived in Earth orbit, completely surprising the ships in orbit. The Enterprise had actually launched Vipers, before realizing that they were friendly.

"Step down from Red Alert. Contact Captain Bateson and ask him what'd he do this time?" Kirk ordered Uhura.

"Yes, Sir. Hailing Captain Bateson." Bateson soon appeared on the Enterprise's viewscreen.

"Morgan, could you please tell why there are over 50 heavily armed warships orbiting Earth at this very moment?"

Morgan smiled, and said wearily,

"It's a long story."

"Well then, we'll have to hear that long story. I'm assuming we're going to have a meeting, right?"

"I was just planning a meeting. I was thinking, Meeting room 4, on your ship, in 2 hours?" Bateson suggested.

"Might have to make it 3. Adama's coming in from his patrol in Rigel. Rumor has it he managed to take out the entire smuggling ring."

"Really? Expected as much from him. He's good at what he does," Bateson said, impressed.

"He is. He's about a couple dozen light years out now. He'll need some time."

"We can wait."

* * *

 _3 hours later…_

Morgan Bateson sat with Starfleet's finest. James T. Kirk, Admiral Pike, Admiral Watley, Admiral Cartwright, and finally, from the Colonial Defense Force, Admiral William Adama. And visiting were Generals Obi Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker.

"Now that we're all on the same page," Kirk began, "How do you guys suppose we solve the problem?"

"Simple. We find a way to reopen the wormhole, and we send them back," Admiral Cartwright said.

"Uh, if I may, Admiral, the solution may not be so simple as that. We are engaged in a large war with the Confederacy of Independant Systems, and they may take advantage of the opening of that wormhole. But it is of importance that we get back to our galaxy to fend off an attack on our home worlds."

"So you're saying… you don't want to, but you want to," Kirk said.

Kenobi nodded.

"Yes, we do need to get back, but I'm worried about the fact that the Separatists might find the wormhole. Their fleet is large, and quite powerful."

"We can manage. In the meantime, you can stay in-system, while we figure out how to reopen that wormhole."

"That sounds reasonable." Kenobi frowned. "I'm just wondering what happening on the other side…"

* * *

A massive fleet of Separatist warships approached the anomaly that the Republic fleet had disappeared in. Grievous stared at the turbulent mass of subspace before him, and smiled inwardly, since he couldn't smile normally.

"Prepare to send the fleet through," Grievous ordered.

"But, Sir," One of the droid commanders protested. "Our ships can't handle that stress."

"Don't question my orders," Grievous said, before he taken by a hacking cough. After several seconds, the coughing subsided, and he ordered again,

"Send the ships through. Kenobi's in there. I know it."

* * *

 _And, unfortunately, I've hit a writer's block. I'm not sure what to do next, and am getting quite busy over summer break. Even this chapter seemed off to me, and I hope that anyone of you could give some feedback. Maybe to make my stories better._


End file.
